


The Coffee Shop

by LuckyK



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyK/pseuds/LuckyK
Summary: Lance works at a coffee shop. Conveniently, his friend Pidge has a cute friend that she brings to the coffee shop.





	1. Coffee Beans

**Author's Note:**

> Lance, Hunk and Keith are juniors and Pidge is a freshman. The school year starts in two weeks.

Lance inhaled deeply and sighed. He loved the smell of coffee in the morning. It was familiar, and comforting. However, when it came to actually drinking the stuff, it was a hard pass for him. Lance decided at a young age that he would stick to the sweet stuff and ignore the caffeine.

It was hard working in a coffee shop when he hated coffee. At first, he completely and utterly despised the scent of coffee, but as the years passed, Lance grew rather fond of it. It also helped that his best friend worked there with him. Plus, being a barista also meant meeting cute people, which meant potential love interests, and Lance was all about that. His favorite part of the day was when Coran let him plug his phone into the aux cord for two hours when the café opens. Dancing and singing along to his favorite songs was the best. 

Finally, Hunk and Lance finished setting up the café and The Lion was open for business. Five seconds after Lance opened to doors, Pidge walked in, carrying a laptop, a charger, a backpack, and a tired look on her face. She walked up to the counter and slapped five dollars down. "Coran, I'm gonna need an Americano misto with two shots of espresso. Stat."  
Coran popped his head out of the back room. "Are you sure about that? Double shots are pretty intense."

"Coran. I have not slept for the past 30 hours. Go make my coffee or I will faint in the next five minutes."

Coran ducked out and Lance began giving Pidge her change. "Pidge, your being really unhealthy, I will force you to sleep if I have to. And how d'you drink that stuff? It's disgusting."

Pidge sighed and pushed up her glasses. "Ok, first of all, Lance. I will not sleep if I do not consent. Second of all, I need the coffee to survive, so I don't care how it tastes, and I got used it. Anyways, I forgot to tell you. My friend is coming here later, in like 10 to fifteen minutes maybe? Yeah, I met him in my class yesterday, he's pretty cool."

Lance immediately brightened. He was always excited to meet new people. "Oh yeah, that's great! Hunk's gonna be here soon, so we can all meet. It'll be great. But I thought classes start in two weeks? Oh, no, did I miss my first class?'

"Nah, that was just a club meeting thing. No need to worry." Pidge explained. "And Coran, wHERE IS MY COFFEE I AM GOING TO DIE?!?"

Coran ran out of the back kitchen and began mixing together Pidge's drink. 30 seconds later, Pidge had her drink and somewhat happily sat down on a beanbag and continued working on her computer. Coran twirled his mustache around his finger and let out an exasperated sigh. "Lance, where's Hunk? He should be here by now, is he not your roommate?"

Lance ran his finger through his hair. "Um, he wasn't there when I woke up, but he's probably on his way. He told me he was gonna be in the library, and...oh! Here he comes now, see?"

Hunk opened the door for someone walking behind him, someone who had...a mullet? Weird. Despite the out-of-fashion hairstyle, this guy was really cute. Lance definitely wanted to get to know him, he seemed like a nice guy.

All of a sudden, Coran barged out of the back kitchen, interrupting Lance's thoughts, and started lecturing Hunk on why he shouldn't have been late to work. Lance couldn't help feeling pitiful for Hunk, even though he was laughing at Coran for scolding him. Finally, when Coran stopped talking, Hunk spoke up. "Um...yeah Coran, I'm really sorry, but I was just helping someone find the café. Business is always good, right?" Hunk smiled guiltily, shrugging his shoulders in an attempt to lighten the mood. Apparently, his attempt worked, for Coran relaxed and said, "Just get to work, and don't let it happen again!"

Hunk saluted to Coran and went to help Lance, leaving Mullet Man in the middle of the almost empty café all alone. At that moment, Pidge looked up from her computer and smiled. "Keith! You made it! Here, lemme introduce you." While pointing to each person, she explained, "The barista/cashier is Lance, the one who showed you how to get here is Hunk, and the orange-haired guy is Coran, he owns this place. This is kind of our hangout, and since we're friends now, I thought you'd want to join us, if that's ok. Go get some coffee if you want."

And with that, Pidge walked back to the beanbag and continued working. Lance was watching the whole scenario unfold, and hoped Keith would order some coffee so he could talk to him. This was his first sort of crush after a while, and he didn't want to mess it up.


	2. The Barista Fails To Make Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance tries to get on Keith's good side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will switch between Lance and Keith's point of view here and there.  
> The Lion has three cup sizes; small, medium, and large.  
> Chapter one began at 6:00 am.

Coffee. That was exactly what Keith needed right now. It also helped a lot that his new friend's hangout was in a coffee shop. And now, he was in that coffee shop, standing around like an idiot when he had just been told to order something. Yeah. Keith was totally great in any type of social situation.

He shuffled over to the cashier and without looking up, he mumbled, "Um...can I have a medium iced Caffè Latte.....please?"

The boy—Lance, was it?—groaned, which took Keith by surprise, causing him to actually look at the Lance (Keith hadn't looked at him when Pidge was introducing everyone), and when he saw him, all Keith could think was "oh no." This was a guy Keith spent staring at last year, in that class they had together. This was the guy Keith had a crush on for over a year. He had never known his name, only that he was really, really nice to look at. How was Keith going to survive being friends with him?

Lance then spoke up, scaring Keith out of his thoughts. "Oh my god, what is with you and your friends drinking espressos all the time, Pidge? For once, I would like to make a frappuccino or lemonade...or even tea!"

Keith, looking at Pidge now, saw her taking off her glasses and looking frustrated with Lance. 

"Lance, The Lion is not Starbucks, there aren't any frappuccinos here, or lemonades, or teas. There's literally a board outside that says they only sell coffee. Plus, it's not my fault every college student here likes and needs coffee," She said matter-of-factly, taking a sip of her own coffee.

The Lion. So that's what this place was called. Keith didn't have a chance to see the name, all he knew was that he was looking for a coffee shop. Conveniently, Pidge's other friend had shown up, and led him to the right place. Now, all he needed to do was get his coffee and avoid Lance as much as possible. Simple enough, right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok, this is it. Just give him his coffee, throw in a quick smile, maybe flirt a but. You got this, tailor," thought Lance, giving himself a quick pep talk while preparing Keith's drink. Finally, the drink was ready and so was Lance.

"Um, I have an iced Caffè Latte for...Keith?" Lance hesitantly called. As Keith walked over, Lance threw on a quick smile and waved his signature finger guns. "Hey, the name's Lance. You new around here?"

Keith didn't even look at Lance when he said, or more like snapped, "No, I'm not new."

He then grabbed his coffee and went into the corner near Pidge to brood and look all emo. At least, that's what it looked like to Lance. 

"Wow. What. A. Fail." Lance thought, mentally hitting himself for being a stupid. Of course he wasn't new, they had to go here at least one year before becoming a junior. Plus, why was he so mad? He didn't even know Lance. 

"Well, if at first you don't succeed, try, try again." Lance thought, convincing himself to pursue his love interest in Keith. That shouldn't be too hard, right?

Wrong. In the next hour all of them were there, Keith had avoided almost all of Lance's attempts at flirting. As for the ones he did listen to, they were quickly shut down by Keith giving him a glare—or what seemed like a glare; Lance couldn't tell—and Lance quickly turning the other way. Once Keith had left for his early class (who has a class at 7:30 am, really), Lance turned to Pidge and Hunk for advice during his break.

Lance ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, "I mean, what's his problem? I haven't done anything wrong to him! And who can resist the Lance Charm™? Apparently he can, because he seems to ignore all my advances."

"Lance, chill. Maybe he doesn't like people flirting with him. Or maybe you're not his type." Pidge responded, sounding bored.

Hunk then piped up saying, " Yeah, yeah maybe you're not his type? Or maybe he isn't into guys?"

Lance laughed and shook his head, "Hah! You guys are so oblivious. I, on the there hand, have excellent gay-dar, and I know his type. He's gay, no questions about it. And since that's a fact, it means I have a chance with him. Guys, let me have this, he's the first guy I've actually liked since forever—granted this is the first time I've seen him. Pidge, can't you talk to him?"

Pidge, who reluctantly gave in to Lance's puppy dog face, groaned and said, "Fine. I'll talk to him, only because I have nothing better to do. Anyways, it's almost time for my class, I gotta run. See ya."

Lance watched Pidge gather her things and leave. At least now he was going to know why Keith was so mad at him all the time. That was better than nothing.

He turned to face Hunk, and opened his mouth to say something when Hunk spoke up. 

"Woah, no, nope. I am not getting involved in your love life again. Last time that happened, I wound up with a broken arm because you wanted to impress someone. Let Pidge help you for this one. My only piece of advice is to just be yourself. That's all I'm saying. Alright, our breaks passed, Coran's gonna be pissed. Let's get back to work."

Lance, with no excuse, sulked back to his position behind the cash register and began taking the next person's order.


End file.
